Departure of a Brother
by boasamishipper
Summary: After Amici the Spirit Monster attacks Bolin and Asami, Mako and Bolin get into a fight. Bolin leaves and starts his own Team Avatar with new people. Asami finds him and helps him hide away from Mako and Korra. Pairing: Bolin/Asami and Mako/Korra. My first Fanfic! No flames! BTW, Bolin, Mako, and Korra's last names are revealed. Rated T for Teen and Drama


The Legend of Korra

Book 2: Spirits

Chapter Twelve: The Breakup

"Korra, wait up," Mako yelled as he chased after her. She had just gotten into a huge fight with Asami and probably wanted to get away from Bolin and Asami. But he wasn't included on the list. Definitely not. Ripping through the ice drifts at the Northern Water Tribe, Korra was sitting by herself, tears dripping down her beautiful face. Mako's heart did a little workout right there. He cleared his throat. "Korra, you shouldn't listen to Asami-"

"It's not that, Mako!" Korra turned around angrily. "It's the fact that Asami is a conceited brat! She just wants you back and doesn't care who she stomps on to do so!"

"Uhh…" Mako didn't know how to respond to that, so he tried to approach Korra and give her a hug, which she resisted. "I hate her. Asami."

"Why? You two used to be such good friends. What happened between you two?" Mako asked.

"Nothing a _guy _would ever understand." Korra spat at Mako.

"Korra. Listen to me. I love you. Not Asami. I don't like her as much as you anymore." Mako figured he would tell Korra what she wanted to hear.

Korra turned towards Mako. "Honest?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then she paused. "But why did you follow me?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend. I have to see if you're okay."

Korra's smile could've melted the frozen ice caps.

"And besides," Mako smiled, leaning in, "I had to do this."

The kiss lasted for a minute, but it felt like a millennium. When they finally broke apart, Korra saw smoke in the distance and nudged Mako.

"WTF?" Mako muttered. Then he perked up. "BOLIN!"

Korra and Mako ran for the hills, the smell of smoke getting stronger.

After Korra left with Mako on her heels, Bolin was actually kind of relieved. Not having his brother and Korra do lovey-dovey stuff really eased the mind. What with Mako always being with Korra, Bolin was forced to grow up fast and mature. He hadn't cracked a joke in weeks.

At least not in front of Mako and Korra. He and Asami had been laughing together behind the lovebirds backs, and he had been teaching her how to get Mako back. The deal was that he would get Korra, but now he was having second thoughts about who he liked more. Mako, unfortunately, wasn't on the list anymore.

He went to see Asami in her tent. "Hey, Asami-" he began, but the words died in his throat as he caught a glimpse of her dark, silky hair, and those deep green eyes. Why did his brain always die when she was around him?

It's not like it wasn't the same for Asami. Here she was getting Bolin to help her get Mako back, and yet… That little sprig of black hair that always got into his eyes, those green eyes, that chubby face and funny, easygoing attitude made her heart tap-dance whenever he walked into a room. Those eyes… the way they lit up when he was happy, how the corners drooped when he was sad, like during his pro-bending games, and they showed humor, kindness, and…honesty, something Asami never had seen in Mako's flashy amber ones.

Asami shook her head, shaking away those dangerously impure thoughts from her head. Mako was her one true love. End of story.

"Hey, Bo." Asami said casually, fighting love shivers. Wait. Love shivers? Before she could decide if she really thought that, something grabbed her from behind.

In a flash, Bolin had grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the tent, running for their lives from the Spirit Monster, Amici Inordinate. _How heroic, _Asami thought, sprinting faster.

Bolin, not letting go of Asami's hand, willed some earth to make a dust storm around them. It obliged, covering their escape. While Amici swatted at the dust clouds, Bolin raced into Korra's tent, grabbed her spear, and ran out, where Asami was throwing rocks at Amici.

_God, she's beautiful, _Bolin thought, hurling the spear at Amici, missing his face but impaling him in the shoulder. Amici roared, fire snorting from his nose and hitting all the tents, setting them ablaze instantly. And just when they were going to strike the killing blow, Amici disappeared, just like all the other times before.

A chunk of Bolin's hair was singed, his shirt was torn, and his pants were ragged. But he'd done it all to save Asami. Asami swallowed guilt and ran over to hug Bolin. Bolin's face was red, but his infamous grin spread across it. "Why'd you do that?" Asami asked Bolin, her face buried in his shoulder. "You could've been killed!"

"I-"Bolin cleared his throat. "I couldn't let you, uh," He looked like his pants were on fire now, as he muttered "I couldn't let you die."

Asami smiled; a small half smile. She leaned in towards Bolin and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She pulled back, they jumped back awkwardly when all of a sudden Korra and Mako came out of the bushes. "Ohmygod!" Korra gasped. "What the heck happened?" Mako asked Bolin furiously.

Watching Bolin cringe made Asami's rage towards the lovebirds shoot up like steam, unstoppable. "Amici," Asami spat. "Amici happened. But never mind that, how was playing kissy-face with Korra on your joyride?"

"Asami?" Mako looked stunned. "What are you talking about? What-"

"What?" Asami cracked. "You actually care what happened? Since when do you care? I and Bo could've died, but as long as you two get to make out who cares, right?"

Even Bolin looked shocked at that one.

"I saw the smoke," Korra said. "And we ran over-"

"Whatever, Korra." Bolin chimed in, shaking his head. "You and Mako were off together like always. We could've died, but you were making out."

"What do you mean, we don't care?" Mako asked Asami angrily, but Bolin answered. "I'll go ahead and name the platypus bear in the room. You and Korra weren't here when we needed you. You were out there"-Bolin gestured to the forest, his voice cracking- "because, well, let's face it, you two care more about each other than me and Asami put together."

"That's crazy! It was a total coincidence. It could've been me and Asami, or you and Mako. Us not being here didn't make this happen!" Korra yelled indignantly.

"Unless someone was watching us and saw our-our two best fighters leave." Asami deadpanned, saying the words like it pained her.

Korra gasped. Mako looked like he was going to pass out.

"Look, I guess it's natural." Asami kept going. "You're teenagers, it's spring, everyone's thinking about moths and caterpillars and baby birds…"

"Caterpillars?" Bolin repeated, wrinkling his nose.

"No one's thinking about moths." Mako said; his voice low and steely.

"It's true." Bolin said. "You two love each other more than our own parents did; bro. And we've all just seen how dangerous this is for everyone else."

Korra looked horrified. "What are you saying, Bolin?"

"I'm saying it's time, you two." Bolin's expression was incredibly sad. "You know it, too, Asami. It's time for you two to leave the team."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Korra whispered. Mako seemed like he had lost the ability to speak.

"We used to be a team," Asami said. "Now we're like two sub-Team Avatar's. You and Mako, me and- me and Bolin. So go on. Go off with each other. We'll send you a postcard."

"Don't you tell me how-"Mako began, but Bolin cut him off.

"Don't tell us how to do anything! Ever! Again!" Bolin exploded. "We have eyes! We _see _how it is! All you think about is how to get away with Korra for a while! And if you think that, maybe it's time you two just got away!"

Silence.

Mako shattered it with a glare at Bolin. Sensing tension, Asami and Korra backed up.

"Oh, not this again!" Mako said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Just once I'd like to turn around without you stabbing me in the back!"

"I stab _you _in the back?" Bolin said, shaking his head. "Mako, I love you. But you can't protect me and everyone if your heart isn't in the program. Leave. It's all right."

"What if I don't want to?" Korra spoke up bravely.

"Then _I _leave." Bolin said simply. "It's been coming for a while now. You want to have it both, and you can't."

"Haven't you learnt about this before, Mako?" Asami chimed in, raising her eyebrow at Korra, who blushed.

"Bolin, how 'bout _you_ leave?" Korra asked meanly. "Then you don't have to worry about this anymore."

Asami gasped. Bolin nodded slowly. "You know, Madam Avatar; that might be the best idea you've had all night. See y'all." Bolin skulked off into his tent. Everyone slowly followed his decree and went to bed.

When Asami woke up, she instantly went to see Bolin. They had a moment of real connection yesterday, and she wanted that to flourish. But he wasn't there. All that was there was a note on top of his sleeping bag, hastily reading _Give this to Asami. _Naturally, she opened it up.

**Dear Asami;**

**By the time you're reading this, I'll probably be gone. Don't bother looking or coming after me.**

Asami gasped, and kept reading, her eyes getting wider with every sentence.

**Asami, this part is for you. I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, your scowl, frown and grin. I wanted to be your shoulder to cry on, the guy who makes you laugh. But obviously and unfortunately, that isn't going to happen. Please take the liberty to thank my dear brother for that.**

**Mako, I thought you understood me. I thought you knew how much Asami meant to me. But no. Your love for Korra and your jealousy of us was too much to handle. You couldn't stand me finding happiness that wasn't handed down. I love you anyways.**

**You'll always be my wingman, my best friend, Korra. And the Avatar, of course. Ever since I saw you, I loved you. I thought I'd never leave you. But this is goodbye.**

**I'll miss you all.**

**I know Mako will kill me if he finds me, but tell him this: he and Korra are too involved with each other. She needs to focus on her Avatar stuff. Asami, you should also know I'm starting another Team Avatar. One where no one falls in love with each other, and keeps their priorities straight. **

**Unlike me.**

**Goodbye from Bolin.**

Asami's eyes welled up and her tears almost splashed on the paper. Then she noticed the postscript on the bottom.

**P.S I took Pabu with me. He'll be all I have to remember you lot by.**

Then she flipped the paper over and saw a post postscript that looked like it had been scratched out in a hurry.

**P.P.S Don't read this part to Mako or Korra. I sent an ad out over the radio to find benders and non-benders unlike any other. So far, I have:**

**Jordi and Evie Koser- Fire and Earth, **

**Chloe and Devvie Bolden- Water, **

**Darwin, Markus and R.K Tarsi- Air (yes, it's true!), **

**Ania Yamato, Halle and Mandy Tamaki- Ania is a psychic with a 'pretty face', and Halle and Mandy are non-benders but great swordfighters.**

**The pretty face? Yeah right. No one can match your beauty.**

**Love to you, goodbye to Mako and Korra,**

**From Bolin **

Asami thought she was going to pass out, right there in his tent. But she steadied herself. _He's going to come back, _she firmly told herself. _He will. I love him._ It was official. Mako had stopped tugging at her heartstrings, and Bolin had taken up the position. She crumpled the note up in her pocket and went to find the others.

As always they were together, but they weren't canoodling together like usual, so Asami thought maybe Bolin's words had penetrated their skulls. Asami took a deep breath. "Hey," she said. They turned around. "Hi," Korra said. Mako was silent. The he spoke, "Asami-"

"Bolin is gone." Asami said, figuring she would get right to the point.

"What?" Mako's voice cracked. "You're lying. He can't be gone."

"Remember last night, Korra? I think he took you seriously."

Korra's eyes widened.

"Read it and weep." Asami took the note carefully out of her pocket and gave it to Mako, hoping he wouldn't notice the post postscript.

"Dear Asami?" Mako looked up. "He only wrote it to you?"

"Yup." Asami said sadly, but was secretly glad. "Don't worry, he wrote something to you guys too."

Mako's frown grew wider as he read what Bolin had written to him. And Korra looked like she'd been poleaxed when she saw what Bolin had written to her. It was nicer, but she still looked shocked with guilt.

Then Mako scanned the remainder of the letter and then he turned completely purple. Korra didn't even look at it.

Asami grabbed the note away from Mako and ran into the woods, tears dripping down her nose.

**So what do you think? Not bad for my first fanfic. I might add on to this a bit later. So main point: Bolin ran away, and enlisted new people for his Team Avatar. By the way, there might be a bit of romance between Ania and Bolin. Please comment, but remember: NO FLAMES!**

**-Boasamishipper**


End file.
